Thank you scarhead
by dracos-bikini
Summary: Draco says thank you to his husband.


**A/N;; **This is a short one shot, on Draco Malfoy saying goodbye to his husband. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Please Review!

* * *

**Thank you Scarhead.  
**

For being the thorn in my side, for being the only one that wouldn't back down from a fair fight.

For pretending my words did not hurt, for not hurting me back with the words that you had.

For tracking me down and checking in on what I'm doing, for not giving up until you knew the truth.

For being strong and proving everyone wrong, for not believing me when I said only purebloods are best.

**Thank you Harry.  
**

For being the shoulder I cried on when times where tough, for not telling everyone that I have a heart.

For being my strength when I wanted to give up, for not abandoning me when you found out what I was.

For bringing me away from the dark, for showing me to the light.

For giving me laughter, when you had so little laughter yourself.

**Thank you my lover.  
**

For giving me comfort when I was alone, for letting me into your life.

For letting me feel the wonders of love, for letting me love you in return.

For letting me give you what's left of my heart, for giving yours in return.

For staying alive when my father took you from me, for somehow sending me a message so I could bring you back to me.

For letting me stay and fight at your side, for saving my life once again when you pushed me away from the killing curse.

For defeating Voldemort, and saving me from a life in his servitude.

For allowing me punch Weasel for being an idiot, for letting me celebrate with you when Voldemort was defeated.

**Thank you my fiancé.  
**

For accepting my proposal, for not laughing in my face.

For calming me down when I thought you where in danger, for helping me understand what I had missed.

For stopping me from killing Ron, for making me realise that it was in fact the twins that stole my candy, not Ron.

For not leaving me when I got mad, for not hating me when I accidentally called Hermione 'mudblood' again.

For giving me comfort when my mother became sick, for comforting me when my mother died.

**Thank you my husband.  
**

For saying 'I do,' for not running when I also said the same words.

For making our honeymoon an experience to remember, for not kicking me out the room when I woke you in the middle of the night for a little more fun.

For letting me see your happy tears, for being happy when you found out that I got you pregnant.

For waking me up at ungodly hours so I could get you strange foods to satisfy your cravings, for not making me eat the same disgusting foods.

For coming and visiting me in work the first time the baby kicked, for convincing my boss that I could have a week off to feel them kick too.

For talking me into finding out the sex of the baby instead of waiting for the surprise, for discovering before the doctor that we had made twins.

For being your cute little self and waddling around the house with a large stomach, for loving me even through your mood swings.

For protecting me from your knowledge, for holding my hand in comfort when you where in pain.

For telling me all would be okay, for your tears knowing that you'd never look upon your children's faces.

For giving me the strength and reason to live on without you, for making sure that everything was okay before you left.

For giving me two wonderful children, for being strong right to the very end.

**Thank you my soul mate.  
**

For giving me more love then I deserve, for setting me straight whenever I was wrong.

For loving me unconditionally, for not wanting me because of my money.

For being my guiding light, for being my role model.

For being my angel, for being my devil.

For being my anchor, for being my love.

For understanding me when no one else would, for letting me understand you when you would let no one else in.

For trusting me without question, for giving me reason to trust you without question.

**I will meet you on the other side.  
**

Harry James Malfoy.

Son of Lily and James Potter.

Loving husband of Draco Malfoy.

Father of Nathaniel and Natasha Malfoy.

The boy-who-lived to defeat Voldemort.

Order of Merlin 1st degree.

Died giving birth to a lovely pair of twins….

**Goodbye my love  
**

**My life  
**

**My only**


End file.
